Maybe she is the jealous type
by scallisonlover
Summary: She was the one who broke up with him, because she wanted 'time'.He never promised to wait for her so what right did she have to be jealous?season 3 no alphas just inner circle drama. (remember erica backed scott into a locker then wrapped her arms around him as allison watched and allison was all "Im not jealous" yeah you could tell that was a lie.) scotts still a true alpha chp-4
1. the first sighting

I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF IN ANY WAY I JUST LOVE THE SHOW (scott never made the promise to wait and allison maybe the jealous type after all season 3 erica never liked stiles only scott i love scallison but i love raging jealousy the slightest more)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~It's a cloudy night with the slightest of breeze that could send chills down anyone's spine she new this only because lydia refused to roll her window all the way up.

"So you ready?" lydia asked an obviously freaked out allison.

"No," she replied plain and simple "but im doing this for you but im not ready to date yet not until i talk to scott." she had wispered the last part

"Come on cheer up - at least it's not an orgy." lydia said with the slightest bit of play fullness as she came to a stop at the longest light in beacon hills coincidentally was right in between the seemingly endless beacon hills preserve

~a few minutes behind them but still out of sight~

"I can't believe we did that," said a slightly winded but sexual girls voice "scott i can't believe we lost our shirts too."

scott chuckled "I can tell your not that sad about it by the way you keep feeling my body" scott said as he speeds down the road on his new aprilia-rsv-1000r-white-front.

"can't help it i've been waiting to feel them for days" she replies low and dangerous as she kisses his neck.

"Here i thought you were actually tired after the seventh round,you've got to love werewolf stamina huh erica" he says as he speed a little faster and sees the red stop light.

"well i want another round,since you have four on me and i have only three on you so i want an even score, she say's but she starts to realize what he's about to do "OH MY GOD MCCALL YOU KNOW I HATE THAT DON'T YOU DARE!"

Her screams were in vain because one he was already going to fast to slow down and two he loved to scare her as scott was just inches away from the back of lydia's car he pulled the brakes and caused for them to be only on the front wheel as they stopped right beside lydia's car with out realizing it was hers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH. MY. GOD i hate you, you know that right," erica said as they landed back on two tires and she snaked in front of scott facing him "i think i deserve a kiss since you did that McCall." she said as she pulled him in to a deep passionate kiss.

~allison & lydia~

Allison heard the screech of the motorcycle as the person came to a stop, but she didn't pay attention to her curiosity peaking when she heard erica talking so flirtatiously angry then say she deserved a kiss wasn't enough to look it was the last word. McCall.

As in Scott McCall? As in werewolf Scott McCall? As in MY scott McCall?

'wait' she stopped herself 'he's not yours remember you broke his heart after gerard showed his true master plan' 'but he's still mine' another part of her screamed. Lydia heard the name McCall too and snapped her head to allison whose brown eyes was already staring out through the window, at scott and erica's heated kiss but she noticed something.

. especially erica's since she had on a red laced black didn't mind scott shirtless he seemed to get more muscular over the summer and had a tatoo also.'DAMN he looks good.' she said in her head.

lydia saw allison face turn into a thousand emotions at one shocked,betrayal,hatred, and that last one hit the most obviously JEALOUSY.

~erica and scott~

Erica sensed the eyes before scott did and whispered barely any space between there red lips "we have an audience." she stated with a half smirk

"Fine by me" scott said with a mischievous smile and let his eyes flicker gold "let's give them something to remember." he stated as he dove for her neck. Erica gasped in pleasure as he began to kiss and nip at her neck

"scoott," she moaned as his fangs grazed her neck "we should save some- of that for our eighth round don't~~~~~ want you to not be able to put up a good~oh my god~ fight when we get back- to your house." she barely got out in between gasp

Scott pulled away from her face " Ha as if, i'm good either way because i know one special little thing."

"And what would that be?" she questioned intrigued

"Can't say would ruin how you get angry and jump me to try and find out." he stated as he winked at her.

~allison & lydia~

Allison had caught every word except when erica whisper for one second and scott whispered after saying fine by just- she just couldn't believe she lost scott to erica.

ERICA! 'that bitch,harlet,werewolf skank,big chested bimbo,cocky leather wearing hoe.'

"al stop staring before they look over here" lydia whispers in her ear trying not to say allison so they don't draw scott's attention,she tryed to tear her vision away from them, but it neve last but a few seconds.

" .GOD" was all she could manage to say

~scott & erica~

He knew he heard a familiar thumping speed up and as he looked in the car as erica went back behind him, he meet her eyes and he could smell her jealousy and devastation

'ALLISON LIKE FUCKING ALLISON ARGENT I THOUGHT SHE WASN'T COMING BACK AND SHE JUST HEARD ALL THAT. SHE SAW ALL THAT.' And he stated a few seconds after allison " .god" just low enough that erica wouldn't hear but he did but allison could tell the words that came out of his mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I just kinda came up with this random idea so hope you enjoyed i plan on adding more chapters next one is at school let's see if things get shall we say totally aaaaawwwwwwkkkkkkkkkkkwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrr rrrrrrrdddddddddddd ;)

(scott's not pack erica's just doing it cuz she actualy likes scott)


	2. First day of school yay! NOT

I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF first day of school fun time (jackson still left i never liked him no offense to those who loved him)

"I can't believe he would pick erica though"allison says as lydia parks the car in her normal she hears revving coming from a motorcycle and she turns her head to see scott park in the same spot jackson would 's two bodies on the bike though and she knows who they are because neither scott or erica are wearing scott puts the kick stand out stiles' baby blue jeep pulls into the spot to the immediate right of scott,But it's not just stiles' getting out of the jeep she sees issac jump out the passenger seat and boyd step out of the back in the parking lot is staring at the group of them all wearing leather jackets surprisingly even feels everyone shock as erica & scott wrap and arm around each others waist and erica kisses him.  
As the group walks toward the double doors teachers and students part like the red sea as scott with erica on his right and stiles on his left with issac and boyd right behind him approach the there just gone inside and everyone's still in momentary shock, but they snap out of it and start whispering rumors about the new couple,new group,and the girls are all talking about the hot new scott mccall.  
As lydia & allison start walking to the doors whispers intensify and people eye her she hears them say things like 'how much you wanna bet on a cat fight between erica and allison' or 'i can't believe allison let scott go' and very few 'i bet allison so jealous'.Allison some how restrains from commenting to anyone but lydia and she makes it to first with out exploding,but as she went to seat behind lydia some guy cut her off and sat by looked for a seat and just her luck the only one was right behind the new couple, since none of the rest of their group was in that class and no girl dared try to seat there on account it was behind scott and erica was making it clear he was hers.  
~scott~  
"You notice everyone's starring too right?" He asked while walking through the school doors without letting an ounce of his insecurity sleep wanted to be a new scott, a strong scott, a brave don't give a fuck scott because if he's going to be this beast for the rest of his life he has to let go of his insecurities and trust his instincts.  
"That's the point and i can literally smell the jealousy coming off the girls." she replied snuggling into his chest more as they walked down the hall to 1st ,issac,and stiles all had different classes so they had already split away.'wow i can't believe a guy like scott would date such a tramp bet he breaks up with her in a week' erica heard a girl say as erica and scott stopped at her turned around starred the girl in the eye and smirked "I bet your just jealous because you know scott would turn you down in an instant and you can't go calling other people tramps when you've given how many guys bj's now run a long and mind your business." erica said keeping a smirk on her face yet allowing her words be like she just faced scott "I think the school wants a show."  
scott got a mischievous grin "lets give it to them then."as soon as the words came out of his mouth erica jumped wrapped her legs around scott and pulled his hair so his face would come to hers and then their 's back is into the lockers and they can hear all the whistling,hollering they can even see people taking pictures so they keep there eyes closed knowing if someone took a picture with their eyes open all they would see is two beams of after about two minutes erica drops from around scott and gives him one last peck before they intertwined their they got to first class they immediately found two seats in the back right corner and sat down neither really cared about the seat behind scott. Normally classes in beacon hills weren't full so they didn't excpect anyone to seat how wrong they were it was the last person any of them wanted to seat there it was allison. At the beginning of class they just straight up ignored her but it was difficult for scott her smell her heart beat it was as if they were trying to hypnotize noticed every time he raised his hand her heart sped up just the time he would smile he began thinking about him and allison together every time they touched every time they smelt his sudden change in sent it went to lust/desire she smirked thinking it was about her so she wrote him a note.  
why the sudden change in scent ;) - E  
she passed it to him,she saw him shake his head at the sudden paper on his hand and smirked 'he looks so adorable when hes confused' she said to read the note his heart beat quickend 'lie dude just lie she can't tell, your not saying it and your heart beat already sped up' he resolved  
JUST THINKING ABOUT THOSE 8 ROUNDS LAST NIGHT :) -S  
'Liar' he thought to himself 'come on your with erica now allison broke your heart erica is mending the wound so focuse on her' 'you know you still love her don't deny it lover boy' another part of him screamed.  
"class today were gonna do a partner lab" started everyone groaned in unison "do you think i care about your pity groans,"  
"Not really." scott said louder than he meant and a few kids laughed  
"Something funny back there?" asked all the kids stopped lauging "As i was saying your lab is simple you will simply Pour 50 mL of concentrated nitric acid into a 500 mL flask. Drop a piece of copper wire into the flask. Insert a stopper with a tube running through it. Place the other end of the tube into a large jug or container of water. write down your observations on the color changes, temperature and behavior of the nitric acid. every thing is already preped for you and i have your partners are on the bored two rows at a time." When harris finally got to erica and scott row they let the air clear and they felt everyone stare at looked at each other with confused looks and shrugged erica got paired up with this pretty cool girl mary while scott got paired with  
~allison~  
'I'm paired with scott oh my god thats why everyones staring at us three there waiting for conflict oh god is offically the worlds duchiest teacher' allison says to herself she turns and looks at lydia with panick in her eyes 'Everyone is staring cuz everyone wants to see the reaction of the ex,current girlfriend, and the very shell shoked boy'. I see erica whisper in his ears and his eyes get big and mouth drop open slightly thten she just walks and sits down by she sits she looks at scott and smirks, but when her eyes flick to allison they flicker gold in a type of warning and threatning way with out letting the smirk fall from her face.'Shes going to listen to every word we say.' she relizes scotts already at a table waving allison over with his hand while smiling that smile models would kill for 'Here we go'.  
"So what part do you want to do so i don't mess it up" 'it's so adorable how he thinks he's gonna mess up' shes says in her head  
"I can handle the acid and you can handle the tubes if your fine with that."she says trying to keep her voice nods in response they don't talk for the rest of the handling things part,but when she finishes her notes she rips out a sheet of empty paper.  
you mind if we write?-A  
na, you wanna write because erica's listning right?-S  
yeah, ...um scott i was wondering if we could talk sometime just us with out other wolves around you know somewhere private.-A  
yeah sure you got anywhere in mind?-S  
how about here just after school on the lacrosse field?  
sure when?  
tonight like 6 o'clock.  
alright im there  
"Allison scott would you like to share what you two are writing about?" asks  
"Just comparing notes sir thats all."Scott volunters  
"Good now class seeing as your all finish you may talk quitely for the last 5 minutes of class."With that erica was already at the head of our table.'well this shold be great' allison thought to herself  
"You lied" she stated as she walk toward out of no were allison saw a paper in front of her face that read .  
thought you may want some back-up in case werebitch tryed to claw at you.  
Allison looked at the strawberry blonde who was already smiling and out of the corner of her eye she saw erica siting in scott's lap as scott whispered in her ear.'Why isn't that me in his lap?''maybe it's because you dumped he for no real reason' a part of her out of no were erica jumps of his lap and strides off across the room as scott watches chuckling and smiling.'I'm promosing this now i will get scott mccall back,because no slut like erica deserves such a kind,warm,gentle,caring,powerful,toned,athletic,in nocent,and adorably stupid guy like scott' she promised herself 'werebitch i hope your ready because im sure as hell not losing him to you with out a fight' she said in her head as she let a smile cross her lips.  
The rest of her day was consumed with plotting,scheming,hypothesising, and strategizing lydia even commented "you act like your going to war" at lunch while allison scribbled away at her note took a few glimpses at scotts would see erica with her hand on his upper thigh,or her hand in his shorter hair,then the last gimpse she took she saw them kissing while boyd,issac,and stiles just talked as if two people weren't having tonsel hockey right in front of slammend her journal and walked out of lunch.

ohh were starting to see some jealousy now and i wonder were his loyalty is think about allison he always has the risk of hurting her and possibly even killing her but shes his first girlfriend first kiss first love first everything and the main reason he went to the first game and stayed on first line, but with erica he doesn't need much control since she's the same thing he is and derek said girls can with stand more pain than guys so yeah and also with erica he doesn't really have to be afraid of getting yeah i wouldn't really count on either right now because i might just shake things up (foreshadowing for chapter after the next hint hint)


	3. first talk since

It was cold and wet outside she knew that the second her converse touched the moist grass. She knew scott was there she saw stiles' jeep she tried to be as quiet as possible because she wanted to sneak up on him.

"You remember when i said i can tell your heartbeat from anywhere i still can." He yelled not taking his eye of the net as he took another shot.

"Hear I thought i was being stealthy." allison pouted.

"Don't worry about it i'm sure you would have got me if your heart wasn't beating like crazy." he took another shot.

"That was a nice shot can i try?" she asked she already had the plan laid out for this talk and if it worked as planned they would be laughing at the rolled up her baby blue aeropastale hoodie sleeves and waited for his response.

" if you can catch it then yeah." He said as he threw the stick with a ball already in it at caught it easily then she took of full sprint towards the goal scott was just shooting at she slanted right and jumped in the air 'left bottom corner come on left bottom corner' and she let the ball went right past the left immediately started laughing.

"You got so intense over that but hey it was cute to see you try." Little did he notice Allison had retrieved the rouge ball and had flung it at he was laughing it connected exactly with his left arm."Hey no need to be violent."

"pff you know what i issue a challenge first person to 4 wins." she challenged

"Oh you're so on!" he shouted as he ran to grab stiles' lacrosse stick out of the he was good Allison just studied scott's she noticed how the net had been freshly woven together again then her fingers passed over something in the studied it closer and closer until she saw what it said.

**scott+Allison**

****Her heart started beating like crazy she couldn't stop the smile that was suddenly on her face 'awwww i wonder when he did that' she thought since it was obvious he used his claws to etch it into the wood.

"Ready," she nodded and they started playing scott tried to keep from using most of his could easily tell he was taking it easy on her from watching all the games, were he just ran through the defense, that's how they were tied at 3 and she had ball.

"Game point scott you ready to lose to a girl." he shrugged and she took off towards the net she was just a few feet away from shooting distance. Scott had watched her take of he couldn't help but look as her body moved at a full on sprint the way her butt he was at an angle he saw her boobs shake as she ran, Sometime during the game she ditched her hoodie and had a matching tank top under, then the words registered 'game point' 'Not on my watch.' he said to he was in front of her she immediately stopped and the stared into each others eyes waiting for the others had tried to fake right then go left but then he was right there;then she tried faking right going left and then spinning back to right (a trick she had seen scott do plenty of times) but it didn't had a light bulb go off in her head then she smirked staring right into his eyes then she hit him in the abs with the hard enough to make him feel pain but with enough force to daze him long enough to get worked but right as she's about to take the shot he grabs the stick shes holding on to and sweeps her feet from under body crashes to the ground except for her shoulders since she was griping on to the stick for dear just started laughing as he hovered over her debating if he should let her whole body fall to the ground.

"I wonder if i should let go." he breathed between chuckles at his words allison pushed force into the right side of the stick and swept his legs from under him making him fall to the left of immediately started laughing at the panic on his face as he fell to the ground with a thud face he rolled over he was laughing just as hard as she was.

"Okay okay truce for now this game shall be post ponned for another day good with you?" she nodded

"I have to figure out how to get around your cheatieness anyway." They had both calmed down from the laughing and were just smiling

"Oh yeah im the cheater when you're the one who hit me." he stated rubbing a hand through his short rolled on to her side looking at scott and propped herself up on her elbow.

"Is da wittle puppy hurt?" She said in her most sincere baby rolled his eyes and took her elbow out from under her and right before her head hit the ground he caught her with the same hand 'God i miss this,this feels so right so perfect.' they both thought as they stared into each others eyes 'why is he just holding me here teasing me as if he's gona kiss me ugh!'.Allison thought as she stood up reaching her hand down towards scott for him to grab he did but she really didn't pull him up he just grabbed her hand just to grab her felt tangles at the touch."I think i gotta go but this was fun hope we can finish our game soon." she said as she picked up scott's lacrosse stick put her fingers over the words again smiled threw it to him and then left.

As scott fell back on to his pillows thinking about earlier he whispered "God I'm in so much trouble." with a allison's head made contact with her pillows she thought to herself 'tonight went way better than i hoped maybe i haven't lost him as much as i thought can't wait for tommorrow'.They fell asleep happy thinking about the other.

* * *

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm maybe allison hasn't completely lost scott but her plans for school may not go according to scott loyalty to his girlfriend be tested? could there possibly be a girl who may just swoop in and steal scott from both allison and erica? and possibly the biggest question WHEN IS THERE GOING TO BE A CATFIGHT IF THERE IS ONE? :o i'll update soon promise hope you enjoyed this .


	4. first total WHAT THE FUCK DAY

As allison got out of lydia's car she was met by scott standing in front of her smiling out of literally jumped at the suprise and he's smile grew.

"Sorry to scary you i just wanted to give you back your hoodie you forgot last night." and he held the baby blue hoodie matched her ripped jeans and it was pretty cold so she just slipped it on. She took a glimpse behind scott and she saw erica scowling at her then go inside.

"Thanks i was starting to get cold, well i'm gonna head to class." she stated as she started to head to class lydia had already walked away.

"I'll walk you since we have the same first class and I got all this extra body heat I can help you warm up faster." he stated as he gestured for her to come on. As they walked by talking people started whispering and staring at them allison let her curiosity get the better of her.

"What are they whispering about?" she asked scott. Scott started looking around taking bits and pieces from conversations.

"Some are saying i'm cheating on erica, some say were getting back together,A few erica must be jealous and most how you and erica are gonna have a cat fight." he stated still looking around a little

"Wow that was quick I thought we had until lunch before people started rumors." she said and it was honestly the truth she wasn't ready to have a bunch of people bothering her over scott and if she's gonna fight erica. Then everyone's phone started buzzing it was a video.

'NIGHT:** Scott and allison laying on the ground way closer then they should have been then allison leaned on her elbow smiling at him then he knocks her down and he holds her face in his hands and they just stared at each other'**

**end of video**

"OH MY GOD" both allison and scott whispered at the same time by this time they were right outside of class. They got even more stares as they just stood there blinking at there phones hoping it was just a figment of there imagination. Finally they stepped in class and in the second they did erica was in front of allison with pissed off written all over her face.

"Listen erica it wasn.." he was cut off by the sound of a just slapped allison everyone saw it coming but they didn't at the same time. Just like that erica and allison were rolling on the floor clawing,pulling,and screaming at each was still in shock til he heard the screams he broke through the circle and saw them rolling on the ground, but then he saw his chance to grab allison since she was on top of grabbed her and held her from the waist until he pushed her up against the lockers by her shoulders.

"ERICA CALM DOWN!" he yelled at her as she continued to squirm away still ready to go back at allison."It wasn't what it looked like absuloutly nothing happend," he began explaining "come on listen to me am i lieng huh? listen ." and erica finally stopped squirming and started taking deep breathes she could hear his heart he wasn't lieng.

"Fine just let go of me." she said and he let go everyone was staring at the couple as scott calmed down erica. Then out of nowhere she slapped scott and stormed out of school shoving anyone in front of her out of the just stood there in shock rubbing his cheek he slammed his fist into the locker he pushed erica into not hard enough to break it but enough to get everyone scatering too go to class and out of scott's way as he stormed to first class allison noticed how he wasn't even acting like he was paying attention he just kept running his hands through his a few minutes she paid attention to the teacher then there was a note on her desk.

**you okay?-S**

**i'm fine it's just a few scratches what about you?-A**

**Fine i just can't believe i didn't see it coming i didn't think she'd actually do it.-S**

**Do what pounce on me or slap you?-A**

**Both-S. **Allison chuckled scott started laughing quietly so the teacher wouldn't hear

**Want to just hang out for the rest of the day since we've been outed for talking already?-A**

**sure seems we got an open seat at lunch anyway-S**

during classes they sat by each other and scott walked her to classes until lunch then they walked to the they sat at the table boyd,issac,and stiles were already there stiles' eyebrows raised as he saw allison sitting by scott as if saying 'okay what the fuck are you retarded'.

"Okay the video was not what it looked like we were just talking alright." scott said stiles just shrugged.

"That was one of the best cat fights i've ever seen." issac said with a smile at allison. Everyone laughed and at the end of lunch they all walked out together laughing and joking. When it was time for lacrosse practice right before scott hit the field someone pulled him around and kissed him on the lips hard. He thought it was allison from the force but it was someone else he knew from how they tasted and there heart beat but they tasted some what familiar. When he could finally open his eyes she was already turning the corner he could only see a strand of her red hair he blinked wildley from shock.

"Oh my god." he heard behind him and he jumped spinning around to see allison.

"Okay could you please tell me who the _hell_ that was because i have no idea?" he asked eyes wide

"You don't know." she said shocked

"NO! I was just ambushed out of nowhere!" he exclaimed as allison just kept staring at the corner

"It...it was lydia." to say he was shocked would be an understatement and he freaked.

"AS IF I ALREADY DON'T HAVE COMPLICATED GIRL PROBLEMS WITH TWO OF YOU BUT THAT'S WAY TOO SIMPLE. THROW THE MOST POWERFUL GIRL AT SCHOOL IN THE MIX AND MAKE IT FRIGGIN THREE. WHAT THE FUCK." He yelled at himself and took of to the field

* * *

Im hoping on doing another chapter sometime around 2-3 hours hope you enjoyed this scott is becoming quite the ladies man isn't he? alriht BYEZ (no hints for next chapter)


	5. first chain of events

_next week at school_

* * *

"Okay so i got erica my girlfriend who is totally ignoring me for doing nothing,then there's allison my ex who is half the reason i'm getting ignored because i know the other half is my own fault,and now i got lydia who randomly just attacked my face." Scott told stiles as they walked in to school.

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BITCHING ABOUT 3 OF THE HOTTEST GIRLS IN SCHOOL ALL AFTER YOU MY MAN." he half shouted at scott 'this guy is such an idiot sometimes' he thought too himself

"Dude i don't _want_ all them after me." scott said in a pathetic tone.

"and why not?" stiles asked actually curious.

"I don't want to have to hurt any of them but i don't want them to harm the other either so it's like what the hell do I do." scott stated seriously concerned.

"Maybe you follow your heart scott the others maybe hurt but they'll get over it, so think to yourself ** . .love?**" told scott and walked past him.

After scott got out of shock from the words he said "I think i need to talk to the girls lydia first because i definately don't love her i know that."

-somewhere in the same hall-

Allison had heard the boy's talk and 's advice and she was glad lydia was out of the running for scott's love and affection. Then a hand grabbed her by her ripped top layer shirt and slammed her into a locker everyone was erica who grabbed allison.

"I know you just heard them and i swear if you touch scott i will cut your throat op.." she didn't get to finish because scott had stepped in between them both hands out keeping them allison had a idea she slipped right in front of scott grabbed his face and crashed his lips into hers;scott couldn't help but to melt into the kiss before he could understand the situation.'Wait hold up shes trying to claim me or mark me as hers' he thought 'WELL WHAT THE FUCK HOW DO I HANDLE THIS?' He asked finally felt he could pull away but allison had her arms around his neck and pulled him back in but he broke free some finally says what he's been thinking for the whole week.

"OKAY WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?" scott ask as he starts rubbing his head then out of no where he gets slapped again and erica walks away to class.'chase erica stay with allison ugh! hell i'm not ready to decide yet dammit!' he shouts in his head and just takes off out of school jumps on his motorcycle and just disappears before school patrol could say anything.

'That went way better then i expected' allison thought as she left school already knowing he was headed she got there the door wasn't even fully closed and she saw scott's backpack laying on the ground in front of the couch. Scott had no idea allison was there the second he got home he put his ipod on full blast and put a pillow over his head blocking out his surroundings. Allison walked in and just looked at scott she knew he had no idea she was there or else he would've said something she wondered what to do then she saw another pillow and just wacked his abs with all the strength she could and he totally spazzed out flailing as if he were stiles 10 times during this he had fallin out of bed mid-flail and his earbuds had come off and he heard a roar of laughter above him he saw her feet and reacted with out swopped her feet from under her at an angle where she would fall on his bed face first she shrieked still laughing as she she flipped over scott was on top of her one eyebrow raised smile on his face and pillow raised above his head ready to strike at any given moment.

"Ahhh! no no okay i'm sorry don't please," she pleaded making her best puppy dog face (pun intended) "you wouldn't do it to this face would you scott pwes don't do it pwety pwes?" and he just shook his head she broke her puppy face and smiled in the pillow hit her.

"No but I would hit that smug one any day." He stated smiling even wider she rolled her eyes.

"jerk" she huffed pushing him off willingly rolled but suprisingly brought her with him and she was back under him,She stared him down. "hey get off me you fatty." she said poking his 8-pack 'he is soooooooo not fat god just take off your shirt.' she pleaded in her head

As if he heard her he took his shirt off and looked at himself then looked at her with an eyebrow raised again. "Well i didn't know this," he started gesturing to his abs "was fat."

"It's not," she put her palm on his abs and looked back at his eyes "I just wanted you too take your shirt off."

"Well now i feel very manipulated thank you very much." The second he glanced down at her hand that was tracing his abs she flipped him over and straddled him. "Okay totally not fair you distracted me." he got out as he leaned down to his ear and whispered.

"all's fair in love and war." When she pulled back from his ear she kissed him again and this time he couldn't help but get taken over by the trance that he feels every time he kisses allison. Neither of them can will themselves to stop they both know there not together and scott is still dating erica but that knowledge makes allison want him in her even missed this for 6 months for six months she's missed scott his touch, his hair, shes missed everything even his crooked both let there pent up emotions for each other drive them the whole night, it was a good thing mama mccall had a 24 hour shift, they had been going at it the rest of the day and night only taking breaks every 2-3 hours so they wouldn't die from dehydration. Even during break allison couldn't keep her hands off him they ended up either doing it all over the dining room,kitchen, or living room before they made it up the 's dad had called right when they finished another break.

"Hey dad." she managed to get out with out moaning as scott kissed up her body.

"Sweetheart where are you?" he asked she took a glance at scott's clock **7:00 pm.**Then she slammed her free hand over her mouth pulled the phone as far away as possible as she moaned into her hand when scott kissed her clit. When she composed herself she put the phone back.

"i'm at lydia's...('don't moan god just finish the sentence and kick scott's as later for that later' she thought.) she needed a ..(no) emergency sleepover with ice cream and sappy ...(don't slip almost done) movies you know?" scott finally made it to her neck and went to the opposite side of where she had the phone she was getting to the point where she couldn't control herself "stop." she whispered at scott her dad mid response.

"... your being such a... stop what allison."

"I'm just telling prada too stop distracting me so i can pay attention to you daddy." she said sweetly

"Okay well i'm gonna let you get back to lydia have a great time." with that she hung up.

"God you couldn't have waited for me to get off the phone? I almost moaned on the phone" when she finished scott suddenly thrusted into her with force and she let her biggest moan yet loose through the leaned down to her ear and whispered.

"all's fair in love and war remember?" allison was clawing down his back from the pleasure of each thrust that followed each word and they continued all through the night.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter because I definetly enjoyed writing it ;) hehe I wonder what's going to happen tommorrow but i heard first class is having a lab.I wonder what that means leave some


	6. first day after

Allison was crazy hyped about school she thought it was probably from the adrenaline of having a sex marathon with scott. She felt so amazing when she got up in the morning even though she was so sore she couldn't stand until like 10 minutes but it was a good feeling.

"Earth to allison could you please stop dreaming about your amazing night and get out were at school." lydia said outside allison's door. Allison shook her head snapping back to reality and got out the car.

"sorry." she said smiling as they started walking to the steps. As they stepped on the side walk scott pulled into his spot stiles right behind him. When they made eye contact scott smiled his million dollar smile and allison winked at him.

-first class-

"Well well well," harris said staring at allison and scott "mr. mccall ms. argent would you like to explain your reasons to leave school? wait i change my mind don't because i don't care. You both have lunch detention don't show up and you get after school detention am i understood?" they both nodded. When mr. harris turned around to write on the board scott leaned back "I was so planning on throwing you under the bus." he whispered in a disappointed tone allison chuckeld lightly and flicked the back of his head. She remembered when it was her birthday when they went to the woods and how he said he would blame her if they got caught.

"i know you were jerk." she whispered into his ear and he started chuckling.

-erica-

She paced around derricks new loft.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" derrick asked coming down the spiral stairs.

"don't feel in the mood." she replied still pacing.

"What happend?"

"Allison that's what happend, she comes back and just decides she's going to take scott from me pffff after it took forever to get him to give in that bitch ruins everything." she rants picking up speed then derrick puts both hands on her shoulders stopping her.

"So you thought it would be a good idea to let her and scott be in the same classes together while you walk around here ranting?" he said in a think about that tone.

"oh my god i didn't think about that i got to go." and she took of towards school. when she got there she couldn't just use the main entrance she would be busted instantly so she planned on sneaking into an empty class. She thought she had found one until two figures came busting through the door making out closed the door and locked it. Erica was about to leave until she heard a familiar voice whisper "take it off all of it." 'I know that voice that's that's allison's voice ohhhh daddy's little princess getting down and dirty' erica thought. She took out her phone and started recording she couldn't tell who the boy was yet his face was buried in allison's neck. They had both droped there backpacks and lost there shirts allison was busy working on his jeans as he pushed her into a lab table he pulled back far enough so that she could see his face and she immediately realized who it was it was scott. He lifted allison up and took off her skirt in one move and then he thrusted into her. Erica kept recording her face turned into a scowl with tears silently falling from her face.

-scott & allison-

"You first." he said stepping aside she gave him one last peck and left. Later when they were walking down the hall talking about homework they both got a text from erica scott's said.

**your such a cheating scumbag** and had the video of them having sex. Allison's said.

**oh daddy's precious little angel getting down and dirty in a classroom** and had the same video with it. Both of there eyes widend they slowly looked at each other swallowed and said.

"OH MY GOD." in unison as if on cue erica walked in between them and said.

"busted." they turned and watched her walk away until she disappeard.

"were so screwed." scott said barely able to speak then allison got another text from erica.

**I think daddy would love to see the video too don't you? :)** some how allison's eyes got bigger.

"oh my god he'll literally kill me." scott said on the verge of freaking out. Allison texted back immediately.

**please don't please erica just don't** and sent it she got a response immediately.

**then don't ever touch scott again**

"I so saw that one coming." scott said with a irratated voice and sighed."I'm gonna go." he told allison all she could do was nod as he walked away she got one last message from erica.

**check and mate BITCH ;)**

* * *

Sorry this chapter is really short but i'll try to make the next one longer. BYE


	7. First day of plotting

It's been two weeks. Two weeks since erica threatened her with that stupid video. Two weeks since she's talked to scott. Two weeks since she actually dared lay a finger on scott. Two weeks she's missed scott's touch, his laugh, his smile, hell even the way scott would just stare at nothing and look like a lost adorable little puppy, she just missed scott. She couldn't have scott though since erica had sent those text he's been sticking too her when ever possible. Allison was getting more and more pissed off that erica had something on her and she had no way to retaliate with out having the possible consequence of erica sending the video to her dad.

"ALLISON!" She jumped back at the sound of her name being yelled into her ear. She calmed down when she realized it was just lydia. "Are you going to the game later?" lydia asked as they walked back to her car. As they got in allison thought about it while running her left hand through her shorter hair and shrugged.

"sure i don't see why not." she said 'well there's a were-bitch who will probably be at the game cheering on scott and giving you smug looks all night but hey why not.' she thought.

As she and lydia arrived at the game the bleachers were just starting to fell in so they rushed and got seats right behind the boy's bench. Players were already on the field, but they were waiting for the ref so the co-captains, stiles and scott, decided to just walk over to the bleachers. Stiles walked up to lydia to ask her some ridiculous question but even though allison was looking towards stiles she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at scott as she saw erica pull him into a kiss until the whistle blew.

"have a great game babe." she said as he picked up his helmet and smiled at her before taking off. Then she turned to allison smirked and winked at her.

"What the hell was that?" lydia asked as her & allison sat back down.

"nothing," allison muttered trying to pay attention to the game as scott and some guy faced off.

"Hell no that was not nothing," lydia stated crossing her arms.

"just drop it okay?" she asked as she took out her phone.

"Whatever you're gonna tell me." lydia stated and turned to the game as allison typed then lydia's phone vibrated from her getting a message and she took it out it was from allison.

**were-bitch can hear us if we talk lydia seriously did you forget the super hearing part?**

lydia glanced at allison who was looking at the field and she began to text back.

**okay so what the fuck was that? scott didn't even glance at you.**

**erica kind of has leverage on me & scott, so scott's trying to keep her calm and happy. Her one command is that me & scott don't talk touch nothing we literally can't even sit with in a four chair distance of each other and if we do we're totally screwed. :(**

**OH MY GOD that's why you're all pissed off lately. Damn girl so how you gonna fight back?**

**you're going to throw a party.**

**and this helps how?**

**can't tell you she'll probably ask you what i'm up to and if you lie she'll be able to tell so all you get to know is that your throwing a party tommorrow.**

**Alright, can we actually watch the game now?**

Allison just put her phone back in her pocket and started cheering the boy's on as scott made shot after shot.

-the next day at school-

Word already spread by second class lydia was having a party but no one really knew why not even lydia. As allison was headed to third someone grabbed her pulled her into a classroom and pushed her back into the wall.

"What the hell are you plotting argent?" erica hissed at her allison just blinked in response. "Don't play dumb allison I know you're the reason why lydia's having this party and making it so it's like first line has to go."

"Now why would I do that?" allison asked sweetly and then she heard scott ask someone if they knew where erica was then she smiled as erica scowled.

"Erica what are you," scott started as he walked in but stopped mid-sentence when he saw allison backed against a wall 'SHIT' he thought. "Erica i think we should go." he suggested.

"Are you going to tell me or not argent?" erica asked still focusing on allison who's smile grew wider

"Tell you what?" Allison asked keeping her sweet voice. Before erica could react scott had intertwined there fingers.

"Babe lets go." scott said stern and waited until erica started walking towards the door neither taking a second galnce at allison. Allison let her head fall back on the wall behind her 'God i was about to blow thank god scott came.' she thought and finally left the room.

* * *

what the hell is allison up to? will she actually be able to take down 'were-bitch'? will everybody party? (that's a yes already) any ways i'll leave yall too your hypothesizing. BYE


	8. First party

sorry about that I guess I wasn't paying attention and I posted the wrong one again I apoligize

* * *

When they got there scott could already tell allison was inside. 'God please let this night go okay I really am not in the mood for breaking up a cat fight,' he thought as he held his hand out for erica to hold which she cheerfully did. As they walked in they were instantly surrounded by people and blasting music. They walked in a bit farther until scott went to go find stiles. Who was by the pool awkwardly swaying to the music with a drink in hand as he looked around until he saw scott headed towards him.

"Hey dude! woah what's up with the face? were at a party get pumped." stiles said as scott sat down and he fist pumped.

"I'm just worried that allison and erica may try to kill each other. I caught erica cornering allison about some plan and I know allison doesn't take being threatend lightly so yeah." he finished as he locked eyes with allison who was standing on the opposite side of the pool.

"Damn that blows dude. But ugh I think you should hurry and grab your girlfriend because erica's closing in on allison." stiles stated pointing at erica,scott jumped up and rushed to get to erica before she got to allison which he barely did.

"Hey babe! where you rushing to?" scott asked as if he had no clue allison was one person behind him.

"I was just heading to go talk to some people." she stated non-chalantly.

"Cool," he started wrapping a arm around her waist standing by her side "who we talking to?" he asked as he started looking around the area.

"Actually i'd rather alk with them alone but how about you go hang out with stiles or some of the guys?" she asked but he knew that he didn't have a choice so he went back and sat back down by stiles. He just watched as allison struggled to keep the smile on her face as erica just smugly smirked at her. He could tell allison was going to snap all her prepared to attack sighs were acting up. Like the way she would tap her foot every three seconds and how she was rapidly tapping her fingers as erica talked he couldn't watch anymore so he went over there.

"Hey babe, you ready to go?" he asked he knew they got there only about an hour ago but he was beyond ready he didn't want to spend his night waiting for either girl to attack the other.

"No, i'm still kind of in the middle of a talk." she said not turning to face him or taking her eyes off allison who had calmed a little since scott's appearance. Scott closed his eyes,not wanting to see allison's face as he did this, he wrapped his arms around erica's waist leaned in and gently kissed her neck.

"Come on, I just want you all to myself." scott made sure he sounded like he was begging. Then erica turned around she kissed him and just as scott was about to signal for allison to go erica pulled away.

"There you can have more later when i'm done talking just go play some beer pong or something i'm almost done here." she stated turning back around and facing allison. Scott had nothing else he could do so he just went to the kitchen and grabbed a drink even though he knew it wouldn't effect him. He had just been standing there for a few minutes when he heard a shriek and water splashing scott rushed outside to see what happened he saw erica in the pool as allison held erica's phone tapping and actually smiling. Then people started jumping in as they did that erica got out and headed for allison, scott was immediately in between the two girls and looked at both of them.

"What the hell just happened out here?" he asked them

"That bitch took my phone and shoved me into the pool." erica yelled grabbing everyone's attention.

"here you can have it back," allison said smiling as she tossed erica her phone "I got what I wanted from it already anyway and erica one more thing."

"What?" erica asked through gritted teeth with venom.

"This is how you kiss your boyfriend when you're teasing him." she said and in a second she was in front of scott she jumped wrapping her legs around him as he caught her with ease and then she grabbed his face and kissed him hard before even scott realized what was happening. As they kissed everyone stared then some ohhhhhhhhhhhing came as erica stormed off others whistled at the two some just said damn. Suddenly allison just untangled herself from scott and landed on the floor scott couldn't help but smile like an idiot at her.

"I can't believe you just did that." he stated looking at her with astonishment she just shrugged.

"you kept the bitch happy so I wouldn't get into trouble I thought you deserved it," then she leaned up to his ear and whispered "and plus I think it's hot when you take contol."

So with the were-bitch not having any leverage scott dumped her in the middle of the hall the next day and he and allison got back together.

* * *

Lame ending paragraph I know but it's like 4 in the morning so my imaginations not at it's best. But I would like to thank you for reading my first fanfic story hope you enjoyed. BYE


End file.
